Drabble
by lemuresa
Summary: These are two stories that are basically lemons. The first is about how Korra feels post final battle. The second is the beginning of a Tahorra, TahnoxKorra fic I was thinking about writing. Please critique and enjoy!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own LoK or any of the characters.

**Author's Note:** I'm new at this, these are basically lemons, but I would really appriciate any reviews on the actual writing. Maybe if it's good enough I'll continue :)

* * *

**After the Battle (Korra)**

It was early in the morning when Korra woke up. The gentle lapping of the waves against the rocks were the only thing she heard. She didn't hesitate, she sat up on her bed and swung her legs over, her feet pressed against the cool stone. A slight shiver ran up her spine.

It's been a week since the battle, and Korra couldn't sleep much. She tiptoed around the dormitory to find Jinora, Ikki, and Asami all sleeping soundly. As much as she wanted to wander to the boys side of the island, she knew it risked confrontation with Tenzin. Something she was not prepared for, and inherently she knew Bolin, Mako, and General Iroh were safe. She carefully avoided any solider or acolyte that she crossed paths with by hiding in the shadows.

All Korra wanted was to be by her self.

As she stepped through the threshold she was met with a cool breeze. It was still dark out but she could see the sun rays peeking over the horizon. The bay was full of capsized boats and debris from the battles, it would take a long time before the city was back to normal. She turned to face what was left of the city skyline. It was relatively peaceful minus the small smoke stacks randomly plaguing the sky that served as a reminder to the battles.

She had finally broken her spiritual barrier and knew how to airbend. It still surprised her that she could control air. In attempt to practise her airbending, she caused a pile of debris to collapse upon itself creating a loud thud that echoed throughout the island. Korra froze, unsure if anybody would investigate the noise, even though loud noises were familiar noises to many of the islands inhabitants.

Korra sprinted from the scene of the crime to the far side of the island. She found a rock that would remain unaffected from the incoming tide and sat upon it. She resumed the lotus posture and waited for the sun to rise.

A grunt resonated in the silence that had consumed Korra. Someone stumbled down the cliff side causing a mini rock slide that startled her. A curiosity filled her to know who sought her out, but Korra didn't want to partake in any social interaction. She remained frozen and waited for the stranger to speak.

After a few minutes nothing was said, Korra fidgeted uncomfortably knowing that someone was watching her. It took her a second to throw the paranoid thoughts away, she was The Avatar, nobody could hurt her. She resumed swimming through her thoughts. Amon died by her hands, and she had severely hurt Bolin in the process.

* * *

**Reckless Abandon (TahnoxKorra)**

The girl he had encountered earlier that day left an imprint in his mind like no other before. Many women before were either intimidated by him, or constantly fawning over his social status, but not her.

Tahno noticed her from across the restaurant after a fangirl from his so-called posse pointed her out amongst the crowd. "Look at that table!" she snickered, "Aren't those two a part of that pathetic team the, uh, Fire Fairies?" His table roared at the cheap insult, but Tahno sneered.

He knew the boy sitting with her after many confrontations in the arena. Bolin was his name, he and his sibling Mako were constantly trying to get under his teammate's skin. Tahno always shot them down with cruel retorts that shut the pair up, after all they were just a broken family composed of street rat orphans who thought they had a chance of winning the championships. The girl on the other hand was the new addition to the Fire Ferrets after their previous water bender left. He had heard of how clumsy and impulsive she was at the sport in her first couple of matches but also witnessed her adaptability and strength.

Out of curiosity one day he stayed after one of his matches to watch the Fire Ferrets play. After all the praise he has heard, the team seemed severely out of sync. He noted the several angry outbursts between Mako and the waterbender. Even Bolin was pathetically slow throughout the match. Tahno was relieved at what little threat the team had posed, he was sure the fire ferrets would lose this match. Bored with the lack of dynamics this game had, he had risen to leave until the whole stadium was roaring with encouragement. Tahno spun around and saw the waterbender swiftly dodging all attacks coming at her. Astonished with her change in technique, he noticed that she was herding the opposing team into a line to promptly knock all three of them off the court in one water jet with only ten seconds to spare. Everyone in the stands stood up and screamed in admiration. Tahno was numb in shock at the brute strength and composure she displayed. She took off her helmet to reveal a young girl with chestnut brown hair tied up in a ponytail with her skin color to match and bright cerulean eyes that were visible from where he stood. Her face was lit with the stadium lights, showing her beaming in pure euphoria. "THE AVATAR, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN JUST WON THE MATCH SECURING A SPOT FOR THE FIRE FERRETS IN THE CHAMPIONSHIPS!" the announcer yelled. Tahno cheered along with the crowd forgetting that she was his competition, her happiness was infectious. _Oh shit _he thought, _she's the Avatar and now my enemy._ With this sudden insight his mouth twisted into a scowl, he turned around and left.

Lost in his thoughts, Tahno ignored most of his groups vicious banter against the duo. It wasn't until a fellow team mate nudged him back in to reality. "Right Tahno?" he bellowed, still overcome by laughter at the previous insult said. Tahno noncommittally replied "Yeah!" He chuckled to show his approval of whatever it was he was agreeing to. "I heard she's really impulsive, Tahno you should go over there to see if you could rile her up and maybe even disqualify her team." urged the fangirl to his right. The table exclaimed in approval at this idea. Tahno looked up towards the Avatar's table. The two clearly noticed all the ruckus was directed towards them. He caught that Avatar's gaze and she glared at him uninhibitedly despite the pleas of her companion to refrain from her bold actions. Tahno loved opportunities in which he was able to publicly tease and humiliate his opponents. Avatar or not she was just another face in the crowd. He stood up in response to their demands and sauntered his way to the Avatar.

- ((scene from episode 5))

He felt humiliated, and ashamed. The Avatar stood her ground, and he was shoved to the side. His posse lost the fervor it previously had deflating like their leader's mood rapidly was. It wasn't long till he realized how much of a bummer he was being, and how terrible this situation reflected upon him. "A round of shots for the whole table! My treat!" He barked at the nearest waiter. That was the ticket, everyone was back to their former selves drinking themselves to a coma.

The Avatar. She was the Avatar and he made a fool of himself to her.

Tahno sat up ans swung his legs over the edge of the bed, his head hung low partially from the dull headache throbbing throughout his body, but also from the memories of last night that flooded his mind. The Avatar showed such tenacity, Tahno couldn't forget the ferocity in her eyes. He ran his hands through his bangs contemplating about his actions. _I'm always an ass, but I enjoyed being one. _He backtracked on that thought, _I'm not an ass, I'm just.._ He trailed off on that thought, maybe he was a bit of a bully but no one ever called him out on it. Tahno was a winner, everybody else was beneath him. He puffed his chest out and straightened his neck. He yanked the sheets off his body and picked up his clothing from the floor and found his way into the bathroom. His reflection gleamed back at him, he was the image of perfection. He smiled at him self, doing several different poses to admire his physique. Turning the knob on the sink water flowed out filling the room with a noise that comforted Tahno. Eyes shut he splashed water on his face, in the darkness of his mind the same icy blue eyes glared at him. Startled he snapped his eyes back open and gripped the edge of the sink. Trying to keep his breath steady, he remained motionless watching the water swirl around before going down the drain. The sink was porcelain white, the starkness of the color brought him back. He lifted his eyes up to look at himself again. Unsure of what to do next he shut the water off and bent the water off of his face and shaped his hair back to it's iconic form. Carefully redressing himself he tried to keeps his thoughts as quiet as possible. He yanked the door open and the unknown female on the bed rustled at the unwelcome noise. Without pausing he left the strangers apartment, another woman conquered, he sighed. Keeping his pace brisk he let his feet take him to the arena, even with these unnerving thoughts floating in his head, he wouldn't let his performance suffer. Probending was everything to him, his calling in life. He snorted at that thought,_ hah my calling in life is pummeling people to a watery grave in order to entertain a bunch of nobodies for money. _The air was cool and the sky a mixture of violet and the orange sun rays that were starting to peek over the horizon. Tahno enjoyed taking the scenic route to the arena whenever he could. The push and pull of the ocean made him feel at peace and settled his thoughts. He would apologize to the Avatar, no, Korra, that was her name.

He opened the doors of the arena and walked into the lobby. The scent of sawdust from the beams supporting the giant structure greeted him. To his left he heard a slight plop of something that fell, he turned his head to see the elderly janitor that cleaned the tall windows every morning struggling down the ladder to grab his rag. Tahno jogged to the old man and picked up the rag for him. "Thank you Tahno," the old man smiled "always the kind young man." Tahno smiled up at the slightly crippled man. He fondly remembered their first encounter when Tahno was just starting probending.

He was 15 when he first walked through those glass doors, and was trembling at the idea of being interviewed by the Wolfbats. They were his heroes and after hearing an ad on the radio that they were looking for a new waterbender. This was the inspiration Tahno needed to leave his home in the foggy swamp. The life there wasn't the life for Tahno. This interview was everything for him, and he didn't really need to be nervous since the Wolfbats were still a fledgling team. They were his favorites though being the rookies, they showed spirit. If he failed, he wouldn't have anywhere else to go since he was now considered a disgrace to his mother. He sat down waiting for the call, his legs were shaking and he couldn't keep still. The elderly janitor sat down next to him startling Tahno, when Tahno caught his breath he looked to the man. Tahno greeted the man, he reminded him vaguely of his grandfather. "Why so anxious young man?" the janitor inquired. Tahno spilled his whole soul to him, and the janitor looked him square in the eye and replied "You are going to do great. I believe in you and in your talents. Have no fear and take destiny by the reins." He smiled at Tahno who was overcome by sentiments, got up and left.

"How's your week been so far, Lee?" Tahno smiled, and handed him a baguette he got on his way to the arena. It was a tradition between the two to share whatever they had with each other. "It's been wonderful! How about yours?" Tahno paused to take a sip of his coffee he wondered if he should tell his old friend the truth. Tahno opted not to worry the janitor with his childish problems. "It's been a good week! Well I'll see you tomorrow, I have to go practice for the championships." Lee waved as Tahno started to climb up the stairs still smiling at the remnants of his memories.

Unbeknownst to the two, they had a hidden audience. Korra hid in the shadows as she saw Tahno walk through the doors. Already irritated from waking up so early to practice she was unwilling to give him any more satisfaction by letting him anger her. Watching the two interact, Korra was surprised at Tahno's response. _Maybe he wasn't that bad _she snorted at the thought and continued on her path to the training room

**Final Notes: Please if you read this all thank you! Any tips are helpful :D**


End file.
